Flirtations
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: The romance between Kallan and Dylan is ignited in a spectacular way. Based on the final scene in the episode Firefall.


Flirtations. The romance between Kallan and Dylan is ignited in a spectacular way. Based on the final scene in the episode Firefall, this is a standalone work (not associated with Academy Years Universe).

'Hey, what's the matter,' Jesse turned to look at the quiet woman in the rear seat. Eyes downcast, she looked miserable.

'Dylan and Bill,' JJ offered in a low tone, catching his co-pilot's gaze.

Both suspected Kallan James felt more than camaraderie for the youngest Thunderbird Captain. She flirted shamelessly with Dylan. While Captain Beyda accepted her attentions, often with a slightly contented smirk, he didn't return the verbal banter. He did however encourage her to continue with a sly smile. When Jesse and JJ teased Dylan about his love life or seeming lack of one, he simply grinned evasively.

'What should we do, Grant?' Jesse turned to the senior captain.

Appearing stoic, Hanson stated, 'let's start a sweep.'

'Oh, Dylan,' Kallan sounded close to tears.

The emotion in the single word bespoke her hurt. Wondering if they'd lost a team member, as well as a close friend, Kallan swallowed hard. This particular individual meant more to her than she'd ever privately acknowledged. He'd always put himself on the line in the name of duty. This time, Dylan Beyda seemed to pay the ultimate price for living up to his morals and ethics.

'Someone looking for me,' a teasing tone offered. The man in question appeared on the screen at the front of the combined vehicle.

Gasping, Kallan stood and rushed to the screen, 'but what about the explosion?'

'I got tired of waiting,' he teased, eyes gleaming and expression focused solely on Kallan, 'and hitched a ride.'

'Well, I'll check you out myself, when we get home,' Kallan offered after a few minutes friendly flirting.

Brooding in her apartment later that night, the young Captain internally went over the events of the day in her mind. They'd sat through a four hour debriefing, sneaking glances at each other. For the first time, Dylan Beyda unmistakably returned her overtures. She'd been unsure before, second guessing his reactions and discounting them as wishful thinking on her part. This time Kallan felt absolutely certain he felt something for her.

Returning her attention to the memories of their last mission, Kallan replayed the events. A slightly delighted smile played about Dylan's lips as he returned her verbal banter. Accompanied by a mischievous twinkle in his eye, she finally had physical proof. Deciding she needed to do something about the situation, Kallan changed into a simple but feminine skirt and blouse. Aware the blue brought out the colour in her eyes she added the barest hint of makeup.

Raising her hand to press the intercom, Kallan James muttered under her breath. A moment of indecision struck her motionless. Usually unfailingly self-confident, the young woman lost her composure. Almost turning away from the door, she forced her wildly beating heart to slow down. Calming her nerves with a savage inner voice, she took in a deep, fortifying breath and finished the action.

'I can do this,' Kallan berated internally. 'When the door opens, I'll finally know one way or the other. Either Dylan returns my feelings or he doesn't. If he does, then it's a matter of if he's willing to act on them while we work together.'

Mentally preparing her opening gambit, she depressed the buzzer. Hearing the echo of the doorbell in the apartment, Kallan waited for footsteps to approach. It took longer than she expected. Finally, the door slid to one side, displaying Dylan in a pair of black silk boxer shorts and little else.

'Kallan,' he tried to hide his surprise and failed dismally.

'Well,' she looked him up and down, trying for a flirtatious tone, 'this makes my earlier proposition easer.'

Obviously Dylan didn't expecting anything to come of her throwaway line. Hair tussled, as though he'd just got out of bed, Kallan wondered why he stood statue still. Unable to see beyond the gaping man, Dylan failed to invite her into his quarters. Kallan hadn't expected his unusual reaction. It confused her.

'Who's at the door, Dylan?' The woman asking the question appeared from his bedroom. Wearing a man's shirt and what looked like one of Captain Beyda's white undershirts, she lounged against the jam. Giving Kallan the once over, the woman gaze bounced between a stunned Dylan and a shocked Kallan.

'I'm sorry,' Kallan felt her confidence evaporate. Green eyes darting between the scantily clad pair, her brain finally put two and two together. Pivoting on her heal, Captain James managed a knowing wink as her heart shattered into a million pieces. Forcing a teasing tone into her voice, she threw over her shoulder, 'I didn't realise you were entertaining. Catch you later, Dylan.'

'Kallan,' Dylan called after the figure fast retreating down the passage. Turning back to the dark eyed woman watching the scene, he pleaded, 'Jazz.'

'Is she the one?' Jazz asked. When the miserable man nodded, she shook her head. 'Go after her, Dylan, before she makes all the wrong assumptions. Only get dressed first.'

'I can't,' he shook his head mournfully, 'for a lot of reasons.'

'Didn't she,' Jazz crossed her arms and glared, 'offer to check you out personally this afternoon?'

Nodding, Dylan felt torn. 'Yes,' he muttered, 'and that the problem, we work together.'

'So,' hands now on hips, the young woman demanded, 'that's never stopped you before.'

'This is different,' he tried to explain. 'Either of us could be injured or killed on a mission. I don't know how I'd react if it were Kallan blown out into space.'

'All the more reason to take what you can now,' Jazz spoke softly.

'It's not that I don't want to, I'm afraid,' Dylan looked into brown eyes the same shape and colour as his. 'This could be life changing, Jasmine.'

'What are you waiting for?' Jazz allowed her eyebrow to arch. When he still didn't move, she added, 'that girl came here with the intention of carrying out her suggestion, Dylan. I saw her check you out from head to toe. I'm telling you, she liked what she observed, until she spotted me standing here in your shirt. If you don't get going, you'll have lost your chance.'

'You really think so?' he asked, a slight smile starting to appear on his lips.

Muttering under her breath, Jazz picked up his uniform and handed it to her brother. 'Yes,' she eyed him, 'you know I've never seen you this insecure over a woman before. She obviously means a lot to you.'

'More than I realised,' Dylan took a step back as he stepped into his clothes and shoved his feet into boots.

'Oh,' Jasmine watched her brother bolt down the corridor, 'how the mighty have fallen.'

'I guess almost getting jettisoned out in space makes you face your feelings,' a deep voice asked from her shoulder. 'I assume that's The Girl we've all heard about?'

'Yes,' Jazz grinned, allowing her husband's warm embrace to surround her. His bulk at her back, she pushed into his body. 'With Dylan's career, only another ISO pilot would understand him and be willing to get involved. It's time my brother settled down.'

'Come back to bed,' Helios commanded. 'If he gets his girl, Dylan's not likely to be back anytime soon and if he doesn't, he'll need a lot of consolation.'

Pausing at her door, Dylan couldn't help see the juxtaposition. Five minutes ago the boot had been on the other foot. Wondering if Kallan felt as nervous in the same position, he finally decided not to give her any warning. Taking a small electronic device out of his pocket, Dylan grinned self-consciously as the door slid open.

Startled, wide green eyes narrowed on the now open portal. 'Dylan, what,' Kallan trailed off realising he'd come in his working uniform. Using an electronic device they'd all been assigned to break into locked areas, he'd illegally entered her home.

'I thought you were going to check me out,' he stated in his best flirtatious tone. Stepping into the main room, Dylan allowed the door to close automatically behind him.

'It seems,' Kallan's hurt became anger as fury lanced through her green orbs, 'you've already found someone to accomplish that for you. Please close the door behind you as you leave.'

'Getting Jazz to check me out,' Dylan lent against her wall, his pose seemingly casual. Internally he realised the importance of this show down. Feeling pressure to ruthlessly quash his insecurities, he managed to keep an even tone filled with a note of flirting. 'Might be considered illegal by most people,' he finished casually.

Spearing him with a questioning gaze, Dylan approached the annoyed woman. The late evening sunset behind her, Kallan's golden hair shone in the last of the light. Standing with the picture window behind her, Kallan had been looking out over the Pacific Ocean. Loving the water, she found peace and solas within the vista. Their status gave them access to the prime apartments high in the Arcology complex, allowing Dylan and Kallan an uninterrupted view.

Swallowing hard, she raised an eyebrow and asked, 'illegal?'

'Jasmine is my twin sister,' Dylan finally explained.

His hand streaked out, cupping Kallan's chin. The other went to her cheek. Using his thumb, Dylan stroked the soft skin below her eye. Capturing the woman's gaze, he tilted her head. She had to realise his intention. Not fighting him, Dylan lent in. Allowing his mouth to tease her top lip, this first kiss remained passionless and sweet.

Pulling way to see how she reacted, the bewilderment in her glazed orbs invited him to continue his gentle exploration. Unable to deny either of them the long awaited union, this time he didn't stop with a single caress. Slightly more insistent, Dylan requested Kallan open to him. Complying, he allowed his tongue to invade the recesses of her mouth. Enjoying the taste and feel of her, Kallan finally started to return the intimacy.

The hand on her chin worked its way along Kallan's jaw, coming to rest behind her neck. Fingers curled around her ear, skimmed the side of her face, down her throat, barely touching her breast as they came to rest on her lower spine. Applying a small amount of pressure, Dylan forced their bodies closer.

'You're,' Kallan managed as his lips finally started to mender along the line of her jaw, 'wearing too many clothes for me to check you out.'

Feeling his grin, Dylan allowed his breath to carry like a zephyr over her lobe while he whispered, 'I'm sure you could find a way to remedy that situation.'

He'd given her permission to take this further, yet left the ultimate decision up to Kallan. Her hands had been busy, running the length of his spine. Letting her left hand find the opening on his jacked, Captain James began to remove the obstacle.

Understanding they needed to change location, Dylan swept her into his arms. One hand under her knees, the other supporting her shoulders, he didn't let his lips stop their exploration. Their apartments identical in lay out, he found the bedroom. While he might want to take this slowly, enjoying every sensation of the first time they came together, their passion spiralled out of control.

'Dylan,' Kallan cried his name as she crested the wave of her orgasm.

'I wanted to do so much more,' he lamented, spooning her body and finally able to catch his breath.

'We have time,' Kallan promised. 'How long is you're sister staying.'

'She arrived with her husband yesterday,' Dylan grinned, a hand creeping up to Kallan's breast. 'They plan to stay a week.'

'You want to stay here?' Kallan made the guess into a question.

'Do you want me to stay here?' he returned, leaving the decision up to her.

'I've wanted you,' Kallan turned to face Dylan, 'for a long time now. This must be fate.'

Smiling at the woman in his arms, he dipped his head. Taking her lips in a searing, passion filled kiss, he answered in the only way possible. Leading them into the next round, he hoped the rest of the team understood. Dylan Beyda also hoped they'd be able to learn to live and work together.

'Don't answer that,' Dylan pleaded. After grabbing a couple of hours sleep, he decided they needed a shower. Once under the warm water, he started a long slow torment of Kallan's body.

'As much as I don't want too,' she looked at him with hooded eyes, 'it's our job and the team has to come first.'

'I know,' he smirked but the disappointment shone in his open expression, 'but I don't have to like their timing. You answer the call while I finish up here.'

Nodding Kallan exited the shower stall. Feeling a little self-conscious, she towelled off and dressed quickly. Re-entering the bathroom, Dylan finished drying.

'We'll be there shortly, Commander,' Kallan informed Simpson. 'Get a move on Captain, we're late enough already.'

'Do,' Grant eyed the pair as they skidded into the main control room at ISO headquarters, 'I even need to ask.'

'Looks,' Jesse commented with a wicked smile at Kallan and a wink in Dylan's direction, 'like our female type finally managed to personally check out Captain Beyda.'

Slinging an arm around his lover's shoulders, Kallan blushed furiously. Dylan happily informed the rest of the team, 'and will be any time she likes.'

JJ hooted his pleasure. 'You owe me,' he held his hand out to Jesse. 'Pay up.'


End file.
